Dino Crisis Issue 4
Dino Crisis #4 is the fourth volume of a six-part manhua series officially-licensed by Capcom. Plot The guerrillas are now surrounded by newly-arrived dinosaurs. They are forces to retreat out of risk of being trampled by the sauropod; the leader is almost killed by a tail swish. Regina uses her hookshot on the sauropod's neck, grabbing Dr. Kirk as she swings. The sauropod is surprised by this, and reacts by stomping its front legs, violently crushing one of the guerrillas. Regina and Dr. Kirk fly to some trees, and hang above the ground. The branch begins to break as Kirk hangs on to Regina. He manages to climb up, but Regina falls and hangs on his''arms instead. They eventually manage to get back down. The guerrilla leader looks at the wreckage after the sauropod's rampancy; his men have all been killed. Back inside the facility, the ''Tyrannosaurus moves in on Gail and Rick. The two end their fight and roll to either side of the room to avoid its bite. As they stand up at either corner, the Tyrannosaurus chooses Gail. Rick then shouts out, and it looks to him instead. It tries to bite Rick, but only bites into the elevator wall. Seeing the hole, he and Gail try to run through it. Gail waits for Rick, however, who is trying to run around the Tyrannosaurus. A cable collapses onto Gail, and he is left on the floor as the Tyrannosaurus tries to turn around. It touches the cable and is electrocuted. Gail knocks Rick out and locks him in with the dinosaur. Gail runs out of the facility to steal a helicopter. Running into Regina and Kirk, Gail tries to get past them, but drops the Third Energy data. When he stops to pick it up, the Guerrilla leader stabs his hand. Characters * Dr. Kirk * Regina * Guerrilla leader * Gail * Rick Crew Further notes Gallery Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 2.jpg|Page 2 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 3.jpg|Page 3 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 4.jpg|Page 4 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 5.jpg|Page 5 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 6.jpg|Page 6 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 7.jpg|Page 7 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 8.jpg|Page 8 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 9.jpg|Page 9 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 10.jpg|Page 10 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 11.jpg|Page 11 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 12.jpg|Page 12 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 13.jpg|Page 13 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 14.jpg|Page 14 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 15.jpg|Page 15 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 16.jpg|Page 16 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 17.jpg|Page 17 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 18.jpg|Page 18 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 19.jpg|Page 19 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 20.jpg|Page 20 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 21.jpg|Page 21 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 22.jpg|Page 22 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 23.jpg|Page 23 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 24.jpg|Page 24 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 25.jpg|Page 25 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 26.jpg|Page 26 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 27.jpg|Page 27 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 28.jpg|Page 28 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 29.jpg|Page 29 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 30.jpg|Page 30 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 31.jpg|Page 31 Dino Crisis Issue 4 - page 32.jpg|Page 32 Sources ;excerpts Category:Dino Crisis manhua